


In The End

by Nyodrite



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!, Naruto
Genre: (Or at least not Kushina and Naruto), Drabble, Gen, Human!Minato, Kakashi doesn't like cities, Mamodo!Kakashi, Never let an Uzumaki get Bored, Reincarnation, Sakumo makes a good older sibling, The After Life is Boring, World Hoppers, World Hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: The Journey, it turns out, was Shinigami-sama’s way of dealing with the energetic trio bothering it about boredom. It was basically that they were being shuffled into reincarnation into other worlds not their own- something about paperwork, queues and waiting times for returning to your original world?- and, since these worlds won’t have chakra, they’ll have access to that world’s unique ‘power’ should it have one.ORA Group of 24 (Tenzo, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakumo, Hinata, Asuma, Kurenai, Shisui, Hashirama, Rin, Tobirama, Shikamaru, Gai, Neji, Sai, Obito, Gaara, Kiba, Itachi, Minato, Sasuke, Sakura, Kushina and Mikoto) travel to different worlds (Fandoms) together.





	1. Prologue: The Start

**Author's Note:**

> title from quote _"It's good to have and end to journey toward; but it is the journey that matters, in the end."_ by Ursula K. Le Guin

When Kakashi first heard of the Journey, it was from his mother and in passing, “Ah, Shinigami-sama seems a bit stressed lately. I think it’s because Hashirama-sama, Kushina-san and Naruto-kun have been ganging up on him to make the afterlife more ‘interesting’.” She had said.

He’d blinked, hummed back a “They’re rather energetic.” before conversation moved, as it generally did with his mother, how cute his genin were in how they treated his father.

And that had been that.

Until what might have been a week- or month or year, time really had no meaning to the dead- later when Shinigami-sama dragged a group of people together to where a pair of grinning Uzumaki and a satisfied Senju waited before informing them about the Journey.

The Journey, it turns out, was Shinigami-sama’s way of dealing with the energetic trio bothering it about boredom. 

It was basically that they were being shuffled into reincarnation into other worlds not their own- something about paperwork, queues and waiting times for returning to your original world?- and, since these worlds won’t have chakra, they’ll have access to that world’s unique ‘power’ should it have one. If not, then they would simply be hardier, stronger and faster then the general population to compensate for the lack of ‘power’ to transfer chakra into. Summoners and Jinchuuriki, it seemed, would have a transfer ability to have an affinity towards the animal they had a connection to- the strength of the affinity depended on the world and it’s own ‘power’ along with the intelligence of the animal in question.

They were to be divided into groups of twenty-four to a single world and, while they wouldn’t all start in the same area, they would be born into the same decade so it was likely that they’d come across one another. They were randomly assigned a ‘partner’ who’d they be able to meet during their childhood- generally each ‘pair’ would get their own ‘country’- that would be switched every few worlds to change things up.

There was a time limit of forty years after the youngest one’s birth before they ‘died’ so the group could shift to the next world- though if everyone of the group died before, that would automatically cause an early world shift rather then wait the full forty years.

Shinigami-sama waited a beat after it finished explaining before unceremoniously warping them away.


	2. World 1 - KHR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > ####  **2.**
> 
> “W-we got assigned a book today a-and-” Tsuna trailed off into a mutter.
> 
> _ Kakashi as a child was cute but there was something about Tsuna’s skittish, helplessness that was...  _
> 
> Sakumo smiled, “Why don’t we go to the back and I’ll read to you, hm?”
> 
> “T-thank you,” Tsuna flushed but added, “‘Kumo-nii!”
> 
> _ Adorable. _ He decided.

> ####  **1.**

“You’re,” Kakashi, still wearing a mask but now with black hair, floundered a bit as he looked up at his cousin of this world. “ _ Tiny _ .”

His aunt snorted, ducking back into the house and leaving them alone in the backyard. “I’m still taller then you.” Sakumo huffed, amused, as the ten year old flopped to the ground. “I didn’t think  _ you _ were my cousin, if I had I’d insist Kaasan visit you guys before.”

“Because so many people name their kids ‘Kakashi’,” he mused, sitting on the grass. “I didn’t know either, though to be fair no one ever said your name to me. It was always ‘your cousin’, ‘Kimi-oba’s son’, ‘Mo-kun’ or ‘Sacchan’. If it weren’t for the first two, I’d think you were a pet rabbit or something.”

_ That _ got a snort but his once father didn’t comment, instead asking, “So, what was Tokyo like?”

“Huge. Loud. Busy. Crowded. Odd smelling. Lacking vegetation.” Kakashi listed off dryly.

The ten year old hummed, “The smell is likely from cars, planes and the like- Namimori is smaller, you can basically walk anywhere you need if you aren’t lazy so there isn’t much need for consistent,  _ constant _ , use of transportation.”

“Aa,” he agreed, “My nose was pleased when we arrived. As were my  _ eyes _ , metal and glass towers are interesting but I missed the trees and forest. What’s Namimori like?”

“Peaceful,” Sakumo says then adds, “Odd. It kind of feels like there’s a bunch of retired shinobi living here. Plus the Hibari family- there's a pup about your age carrying bamboo tonfa who ‘bites people to death’ of all things. The Sawada family lives next door, though the husband is rarely there, and they’re nice- the mom, Nana, is a bit air headed and the son, who prefers to be called Tsuna, is a skittish little thing. His hair’s really  _ soft _ …”

Kakashi hummed, content to let the other talk

 

> ####  **2.**

“‘Kumo-n _ hieeee!? _ ” Sakumo blinked at the sudden yet familiar shriek of his neighbor, walking to the front door to find Tsuna scrambling away from a bemused Kakashi who was rubbing his ear. “W-who are you!?”

“‘Kumo’s cousin,” Kakashi answered, amused though if it was because of the nickname or how Tsuna looked to be on the verge of a panic attack he couldn’t tell. “You’re Sawada Tsuna, the neighbor.”

Of course his son wouldn’t just introduce himself. “Tsuna, this is Hayashi Kakashi. I’m sure you’ll both get along.”

“Hm.” Was basically the sum of Kakashi’s opinion while Tsuna tried for a smile, then the eight year old was walking off. “I’m going to explore. Have fun with  _ Mo-kun _ ,  _ Tsu-chan _ !”

Sakumo sighed but smiled at his nervous little neighbor, “Did you need something Tsuna?”

“Hayashi-san is  _ weird _ .” the seven year old blurted then winced.

“Yes,” he agreed because he’d had at least two decades to get to know the oddity that was his son in the afterlife. “He’d probably prefer it if you called him Kakashi though. What’d you need?”

_ Tsuna, _ Sakumo reflected as his neighbor squirmed in place,  _ is like a puppy that wants attention but doesn’t know- or want- to ask for it. _

“W-we got assigned a book today a-and-” Tsuna trailed off into a mutter.

_ Kakashi as a child was cute but there was something about Tsuna’s skittish, helplessness that was...  _

Sakumo smiled, “Why don’t we go to the back and I’ll read to you, hm?”

“T-thank you,” Tsuna flushed but added, “‘Kumo-nii!”

_ Adorable. _ He decided.


	3. World 4 - ZB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Animal Transformation,” his student answered. “They transform me into a canine, feline and bird but I’m not very skilled at it and it’s not very powerful so they’re things like transforming me into a puppy, kitten or sparrow.”
> 
> Minato, hearing what his student wasn’t saying, grinned, “How many called your transformations ‘cute’?”
> 
> “...I’m hungry.” Kakashi declared abruptly, leaving the room.
> 
> Minato waited a bit before laughing.

> ####  **1.**

“You’re,” Minato tried to find a good word for it. He didn’t. “A demon.”

Kakashi blinked. “How cruel to say that Sensei.”

“Ah..” he scratched his cheek. “Did you meet anyone else?”

The little doll-like Kakashi nodded, “Aa. Tobirama, Kushina, Sai, Hinata, Kurenai, Naruto, Mikoto, Gaara, Gai, Neji and Tōsan are mamono like me. I assume their ‘partners’ are Bookkeepers like you.”

“And the ‘power’ of this world is used with a mamono’s spellbook?” Minato asked, glancing at the book.

“Yes, as my bookkeeper you reading a spell from my book lets me use it.” Kakashi-doll said. “I only have three at the moment…”

Minato hummed, opening the book to see the three. “What type of ‘magic’ is it? What do the spells do?”

“Animal Transformation,” his student answered. “They transform me into a canine, feline and bird but I’m not very skilled at it and it’s not very powerful so they’re things like transforming me into a puppy, kitten or sparrow.”

Minato, hearing what his student wasn’t saying, grinned, “How many called your transformations ‘cute’?”

“...I’m hungry.” Kakashi declared abruptly, leaving the room.

Minato waited a bit before laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this came from, maybe when I looked up what the heck "Loopers" was? Eh.


End file.
